The Ultimate Test of Friendship
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Harry's fatally injured, and it looks like there's only one way to save him, someone embarking on the ultimate test of friendship and succeeding. Lots of RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Harry kicked out wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely propelled himself into the rocky side of the p

Harry kicked out wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely propelled himself into the rocky side of the pool. Thrashing, suffocating, he scrabbled at the strangling chain, his frozen fingers unable to loosen it, and now little lights were popping inside his head, and he was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing he could do, and the arms that closed around his head were certainly Death's…

He felt himself slipping and reached up as far as he could go, desperate to return to the surface. He thrust his icy hand upwards, but before he could grab onto anything, he felt the bitter depth of the water envelop him. The last thing he felt before being surrounded by black light and a seemingly eternal pain, was a warm breeze sweeping over his hand.

Hermione and Ron rushed over, horrified at what they were seeing.

"Harry," gasped Hermione, as tears threatned to spill. "Ron, what can we do?"

Ron stood there, mouth wide open in shock.

"Quick," Ron said with panic evident in his voice. "We better move him, if he's going to survive we can't have death eaters around,"

Hermione grabbed her wand, and pointed it at Harry's unconscious body.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, as the tears slipped down her face.

Back at the tent, Hermione and Ron were desperate. Hermione had brought all of her books with her, thinking that they could be useful, and as always she was right. Hermione let out a rather loud sigh.

"How are we ever going to get through all of these books?" asked Hermione, despair apparent in her voice. The table she was sitting at with Ron had dozens of stacks 10 high of thick leather bound books.

Ron gave her a loving look.

"'Mione, if anyone can do this, then it'll be you," said Ron, wishing that Hermione could know how he felt about her.

"I hope so," said Hermione, grateful for Ron's support, picking up another tome.


	2. It finally happens

Hermione and Ron had looked through nearly fifty books, and the yawns and sighs were getting more frequent

Hermione and Ron had looked through nearly fifty books, and the yawns and sighs were getting more frequent. They still weren't finding anything.

"What if we never find anything, Hermione?" Ron bit his lip in despair, his ears seemed to be permanently red. "You're the expert on this, what do you think?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "I'm the expert at finding spells to resuscitate Harry?" she said, rather confused.

"No, it's just you were always the one to study and find stuff," he paused. "Remember the polyjuice?" he pointed out.

"Oh, you mean that," Hermione said, for once in her life she was being slow, it probably had a lot to do with her lack of sleep. "Well, for starters I actually went to bed at a reasonable hour, unlike you staying up late to sneak around the castle and down to the kitchens, or whatever you did. Also, when I was researching things like the polyjuice potion, the philosophers stone or any of the other more, hmm…, colourful should I say, things we were researching, it always took me at least a week," she finished with a sarcastic smile.

"Bloody hell, we'll be here forever," grumbled Ron, putting his forehead tiredly on his arms.

"Well, Ron really, this is pretty important, and, if you didn't get my subtle hint before, we'll be able to attempt sorting this out and research a lot better if we have some sleep," stated Hermione, getting up.

"Alright then," Ron replied, secretly pretty grateful he could get some much needed sleep. He started heading over to the corner of their tent where the three camp beds were, but then he paused, and turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione?" he begun with a small smile, looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes?" she enquired, wondering what he wanted. Her hair was quite a mess by now and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Do you mind sleeping next to me tonight, it'll be lonely since it's just the two of us, I keep thinking something's coming," he explained hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't refuse.

"Umm…" Hermione debated this for a few seconds, she had a secret crush on Ron, but was it really right to sleep in the same bed as him, when they weren't even going out? "Pyjamas, right?" she wondered out loud.

"Course," confirmed Ron, who was personally wondering if the next day would be a good time to tell Hermione that he thought he was in love with her.

"Alright then," she told him, before getting up to change into her pyjamas behind the curtain Harry had put to give her some privacy.

Ron had to stifle a gasp when she walked, he had certainly never seen her in this kind of pyjamas before, she mostly just wore modest, full length pyjamas. However, what she was wearing tonight was rather different, as she had emerged in elegant, rather feminine pyjamas that left little to the imagination. His eyes flicked up and down, taking in her silk blue pyjamas, that showed off her curves rather well, letting his eyes enjoy the black lace that covered the edges of her pyjamas.

Hermione made her way over with a grin. "Move along then, you're hogging the bed," she complained.

She bent down, and pulled the quilt over her, snuggling close to Ron.

They lay there for around half an hour, talking about anything from Snape to their first year. Ron started wriggling about a bit, thinking about what he was going to do.

"God, Ron I don't know what I'd do without you," she grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright," Ron thought, his face covered with a slight blush. "Now is definitely a good time to tell her."

They were incredibly close, breathing against the others cheek, staring into the others eyes, as they lay there tangled up in the sheets.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione," he began. "Ever since fourth year, I've started to have feelings towards you that are well, a little more than brotherly. I couldn't imagine life without you. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring, loyal," he paused.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you, would you like to be my girlfriend," he finished, looking rather nervous.

Hermione looked positively delighted, and responded by sweeping him up in a long, romantic kiss, only coming up for air.

"Ron, you've no idea how long I've yearned for you to say that, because, well, I love you," Hermione whispered breathlessly, staring into his eyes.

"So, I take it you return my feelings then?" he asked with a sly smile.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, before Ron leant over to engage in some more mind blowing snogging. Before they knew it, Ron was down to his boxers, and Hermione's silky blue top was flying over their heads.

"Merlin, this is good," exclaimed Hermione, who by now was naked, and moving her kisses slowly down Ron's body.

"Merlin, I've waited so long for this," cried out Ron as he let out a moan, enjoying Hermione's soft lips on his skin.


	3. Harry's watching!

Previously, on The Ultimate Test of Friendship

Previously on The Ultimate Test of Friendship:

"Merlin, this is good," exclaimed Hermione, who by now was naked, and moving her kisses slowly down Ron's body.

"Merlin, I've waited so long for this," cried out Ron as he let out a moan, enjoying Hermione's soft lips on his skin.

xxxxx

Hermione pulled away and sat up, Ron's words seemed to have woken Hermione from a lust-filled state, "I can't believe my first time's going to be in a tent with an unconscious Harry watching us. Ron just said that he's waited so long for it, so why shouldn't we wait a bit longer," she thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, looking up at her. "Did I something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not you" she replied.

"Well what's wrong then?" he said with a questioning look in his eyes. "Everything seemed fine a minute ago,"

Hermione scowled. "Seriously, Ron. Your first time is supposed to be special, not in a tent getting chased by death eaters, while you're being watched by your unconscious best friend isn't exactly the way I imagined it," she explained.

Ron shuddered.

Hermione shot him a questioning look.

"Just the thought of Harry watching us doing it," he replied.

Hermione shook her head and laughed.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers.

I do still love you, I just want to wait," she told Ron.

"Of course I still love you, I'll never stop Hermione. As for waiting, if you want to wait, then I'll wait with you," he divulged.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"We really are perfect for each other," she realized, before kissing him again.

Ron let out a huge yawn.

Hermione pretended to look offended, then suggested that sleep might be a good idea, if they were going to do some more research.

xxxxx

Ron and Hermione woke up that morning in a tangle of bodies and sheets. Hermione tried to slip out of bed without waking Ron, but it was proving to be a very difficult task, as her foot was somehow wedged underneath his face. She grabbed onto the nearby table, trying to gently pull her foot away, but to no avail.

Ron was woken up with an almighty crash, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione sprawled over a collapsed folding table, he couldn't help but let out a snigger.

"What's going on," he mumbled, still half asleep, attempting to get up, but slipping back down onto the bed.

"Oh, nothing," replied Hermione, cheerily, as she got up. "Do you want anything for breakfast, we've got a long day of researching ahead of us,"

Ron groaned, he'd encountered Hermione in these sort of cheerful moods like this one before, when you add studying to the mix, the result wasn't too good. She'd probably challenge him to a studying competition, or something equally ridiculous like that.

"_Ah, well," Ron thought. "Might as well take advantage of her good mood," _

"Sure Hermione, what are you having?" he asked, as he tried to sound awake, wondering what time it was.

"I dunno, I feel _starving_," she exclaimed.

"Maybe bacon, toast, croissants, yoghurt, berries, sausages, coffee and juice," she considered.

Ron stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Woah," he said. "I guess not eating yesterday must have really caught up with you. I'll have the same, minus the fruit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will I ever be able to convert you to the ways of healthy eating," she asked, as she rolled her eyes.

Ron looked up. "Nope, I don't think so, how can you eat all that healthy stuff anyway?"

"Most of it's actually pretty nice you know," she replied. "Come sit at the table, you're not eating in bed,"

"Awww… please?" pleaded Ron.

Hermione glared at him. "Knowing you, you'll lie there shoving food down your throat and end up choking, then I'll have two unconscious friends," she pointed out.

"Alright, then," he grumbled, moving over to sit at the table. "Hey, that smells pretty good,"

"Course it is, I made," said Hermione with a grin, as she went over to get the food from the oven. "Voila!" she exclaimed, as she lay down the food.

They both eagerly devoured their breakfast, and before they knew it they were sitting at the same tables they were sitting at the day before, and with piles of books ready for research, also, just as they day before.

They sat in companionable silence for nearly two hours, when Hermione jumped out of her seat, waving a book in the air and yelling excitedly, which in turn, caused a rather surprised Ron to drop the rather heavy book he'd been trying to concentrate on. Unfortunately, it landed squarely on his toe.

An outside probably would have found the scene very funny, with Hermione jumping around and yelling in triumph, whereas, Ron was jumping around and yelling in pain. Once Hermione looked at Ron though, she couldn't help but laugh, then laugh even louder when she realised that they'd both looked like that a few moments ago.

After a few minutes, Ron had regained his composure, and they were both sitting down.

"What's so good, that you cause me to drop a book on my toe, then Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Hermione with a grin…


	4. Chapter 4

"What's so good, that you cause me to drop a book on my toe, then Hermione

"_What's so good, that you cause me to drop a book on my toe, then Hermione?" asked Ron.  
_

"_Well," said Hermione with a grin…_

_  
_-&-

"I think I've found a way that we can help Harry to recover,"

"Really," said Ron, looking up and listening carefully. "What is it?"

"Yes, it's a bit complicated though-"

"I still think we should do it," Ron cut in.

Glaring at him for the interruption, Hermione continued – "As I was saying, it's a spell based around friendship. You have to collect a few ingredients for a potion, which we'll administer to Harry, then we need to learn some wand movements for a spell which we will also perform on Harry. Once that has happened, all of his true friends will get sucked into a – well, I'm not really sure what it is, but it's something that tests our friendship with Harry. So?"

"Let's do it," said Ron with a serious look and a nod.

_A/N: Short chapters are pretty necessary, it was time to update, but I have no idea where to go with it._


End file.
